The Haunting of 221b Baker Street (traduction)
by Lucky-Holmes
Summary: Sherlock Holmes est un fantôme. Et il va hanter le 221b Baker Street. - Traduction du merveilleux travail de Earlgreytea68-
1. Chapter 1

**The Haunting of 221B Baker Street - (traduction)**

Ou _La Hantise du 221B Baker Street_ , mais ça sonne moins bien :)

.ooOoo.

Heeey tout le monde !  
Je reviens dans ce merveilleux fandom avec ma toute première traduction: il s'agît d'une oeuvre superbe et assez singulière écrite par la talentueuse **Earlgreytea68** , que vous pouvez retrouver sur AO3 : _h,t, t, p, s, : /,/ , archiveofourown, ., org, /users/ earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68_

.

J'ai eu un gros coup de coeur pour cette fic qui est plutôt un one-shot (en deux parties), et j'ai donc décidé de me lancer afin de la faire partager au fandom français. Earlgreytea68 a eu la bonté de m'autoriser à traduire son texte donc voilà !

Vous pouvez retrouver la version originale ici: _h, t, t, p, s, : / archiveofourown, ., org, /works/ 547405/chapters/974658_

Sérieusement, c'est assez original comme histoire et on sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre comme ça mais franchement c'est dément: émouvant, magnifique, bouleversant... **Juste lisez-là** , et même (surtout) en anglais pour profiter de la richesse de son style et de sa narration, qui en français fait moins naturel. Ça a d'ailleurs été plutôt compliqué à traduire.

oOo  
Notes de Earlgreytea68:  
 _"Sur Twitter, fakeedamythyst a soulevé le fait que Mark Gatiss a commenté quelque chose comme: «Et si Sherlock était mort à la fin de la chute de Reichenbach ? Et si ce que vous voyez est juste le fantôme de Sherlock ? " J'ai pris cette idée et je me suis lancée avec. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire, mais cette fic est juste venue comme ça, j'étais tellement obsédée par tout ça que j'avais le sentiment que si je ne sortais pas les mots de ma tête d'une façon ou d'une autre, je deviendrais folle. Et voici le résultat. J'avoue que je l'aime bien. Je pense que c'est différent de tout ce que j'ai écrit auparavant, et j'ai passé un super moment en l'écrivant, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez tous."_

Voilà et maintenant j'espère à mon tour que vous trouverez cette histoire aussi fantastique (dans tous les sens du terme), que moi, et je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture ! :)

O

O

O

O

 **Part 1**

 **-oOo-**

La meilleure partie dans le fait d'être un fantôme était qu'il pouvait désormais examiner tout ce qu'il voulait d'aussi près qu'il le désirait. Personne ne l'avait jamais aperçu pour lui crier: _"Hé ! Sherlock ! Tu ne peux pas juste fourrer ton nez dans l'oreille de cette femme !_ Sherlock n'avait jamais pensé qu'il vivrai le jour où une telle situation lui manquerait. Mais au final, il suppose que ce n'est toujours pas le cas.

La pire partie dans le fait d'être un fantôme était qu'il ne pouvait parler à personne des choses qu'il avait découvert. Et c'était drôle que ce soit ça qui le dérangeait le plus, puisque pendant très longtemps, il avait toujours refusé de dire aux gens ce qu'il savait, un peu par dépit. Si les gens, pensait-il, allaient le traiter ainsi, alors il ne méritaient pas de connaître les choses qu'il avait découvert. Et puis, John était arrivé et Sherlock avait éprouvé du plaisir à partager ce qu'il connaissait. Sherlock n'aurait jamais prédit que ce qui lui manquerait le plus en devenant un fantôme serait sa capacité de parler.

À vrai dire, ce qui lui manquait était plutôt, à strictement parler, sa capacité à parler à _John_. Il parlait encore à Lestrade quand il le suivait sur des scènes de crimes, livrait encore ses remarques cinglantes sur les multiples erreurs de la police, et le fait que Lestrade ne lui répondait pas ne le gênait pas, et n'altérer en rien le plaisir qu'il tirait de ses observations. Et il parlait encore à Molly quand il tournait autour des autopsies. Et oui, c'était agaçant qu'elle ne fasse jamais exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire, mais bon encore une fois elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment bien fait, même lorsque qu'elle essayait, donc les choses n'étaient pas très différentes ici aussi. C'était John qui faisait le plus mal, et le fait qu'il puisse encore se sentir blessé en tant que fantôme était, franchement, inacceptable pour lui. Les fantômes devraient être bien au-delà de choses telles que les _émotion_ s. Il avait toujours supposé qu'une fois qu'il serait mort, il serait libéré de tout ces ennuis quotidiens, orientés vers le corps et ses ressentis, mais au contraire, il se trouvait _triste_ la majeure partie du temps.

Au début, il hantait surtout John parce qu'il ne pouvait pas résister, il lui manquait trop pour ne pas le faire. Il le suivait partout. Ils n'ont pas demandé à John d'identifier son corps, laissant cette tâche à Mycroft, alors Sherlock est resté bloqué avec John dans le couloir et l'a regardé faire les exercices de respiration qu'il avait appris pour faire face au stress post-traumatique d'une bien différente guerre. Il est resté avec John sur le canapé de Mrs Hudson parce que John ne pouvait pas supporter de monter à l'appartement. Il s'est assis à côté de John à ses propres funérailles et a fait des remarques mordantes sur tous ceux qui se sont présentés. Mrs Hudson était assise à la gauche de John, et Sherlock était assis à la droite de John. Personne n'a essayé d'occuper cette place. Sherlock apprit plus tard que beaucoup de gens l'évitaient instinctivement, incapables de le voir mais capables de le sentir dans une partie préhistorique de leur cerveau qui comprenait _fantôme_ d'une manière dont l'humain civilisé n'était plus capable.

Finalement, cependant, Sherlock devint incapable de supporter John. Il lui parlait et parlait et parlait, mais John ne l'entendait jamais, ne donnait jamais l'impression de comprendre ou de sentir quoi que ce soit venant de Sherlock. Sherlock essaya de le secouer, mais ses mains le traversèrent directement. Sherlock tenta de l'embrasser, mais ses lèvres tombèrent à travers John, à travers le canapé, à travers le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse dans le salon de Mrs Hudson, haletant même s'il n'avait plus besoin de respirer. Mrs Hudson leva les yeux, la tête penchée, comme si elle avait entendu un bruit, puis sembla l'oublier alors que Sherlock époussetait son manteau et remontait en haut.

John passait de moins en moins de temps au 221B. Il avait gardé l'appartement, mais il prenait l'habitude de dormir à l'hôpital, lorsqu'il dormait du moins, et d'être dehors presque tout le temps, soit avec des amis dans un pub pour un peu de socialisation forcée, soit en marchant dans Londres. Pendant un petit moment, Sherlock le suivit dans ces excursions parce qu'ils avaient toujours aimé Londres ensemble, mais John ne jetait _jamais_ un coup d'œil de son côté, et c'était tellement frustrant. De tous les gens, _John_ devrait savoir qu'il était toujours là, coincé et ennuyé. Au moins l'invisibilité signifiait qu'il pouvait étudier le visage de John comme il l'avait toujours voulu, cataloguant mentalement avec encore plus de détails chaque expression qu'il faisait, mais ses expressions ces jours-ci n'étaient jamais que des variations sur le thème de la _tristesse_. Sherlock voulait lui dire qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait. En fait, il le lui avait dit, mais John ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Alors finalement, Sherlock a commencé à changer d'attitude, afin d'arrêter de se sentir triste tout le temps. Car peut-être que s'il laissait John derrière lui, John serait capable de passer à autre chose; peut-être qu'il retenait John. Ce fut quand il commença à traîner après Lestrade et Molly, résolvant les mystères pour eux et ensuite attendant avec impatience qu'ils comprennent (ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais). Quand un crime était fini, il allait trouver John. Il était toujours capable de trouver John n'importe où, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Les autres personnes qu'il devait voir pour les enquêtes devaient passer par le bureau de Lestrade ou la morgue de Molly jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive aussi. Mais John, il pouvait fermer les yeux, y penser, et et être à ses côtés lorsqu'il les ouvriraient. C'était pratique et incommode à la fois. Et, après un meurtre particulièrement sordide qu'il avait résolu en dix minutes et que Lestrade avait compris en dix jours, Sherlock ferma les yeux, pensa à John, et les ouvrit sur le 221B, sur John se tenant debout au milieu du salon et déclarant: "Oh mon dieu, je ne sais pas, débarrassez vous de tout ça je suppose."

Mrs Hudson était avec lui, et elle lui jeta un regard inquiet: "Tu le penses vraiment ?"

John a émit un petit rire dur et sans humour. Sherlock n'avait pas vu John rire ou sourire depuis sa mort. "Je ne peux pas juste trier tout ça non? Je ne peux pas... Débarrassez-vous seulement de tout ça. "

Et puis John se détourna et sortit de la pièce, juste comme ça, et Mrs Hudson le suivit, et Sherlock se leva -ou flotta ou peu importe ce que c'était que les êtres incorporels faisaient- au milieu de _son salon_ , entouré de _ses affaires_ , que John venait de consigner à la poubelle, et la fureur qui tourbillonnait en lui était si intense, si pure et si _parfaite_ qu'il frappa du pied et le _sentit_ , entendit en réaction le lustre de Mme Hudson trembler au plafond. Sherlock, un peu effrayé, essaya à nouveau, puis s'engagea dans un grand piétinement très satisfaisant tout autour de la pièce. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point _piétiner_ lui avait manqué.

Mme Hudson revint, alluma la lumière et regarda droit vers lui, craintivement. Sherlock avait l'impression de briller de triomphe. Il essaya de marcher vers Mrs Hudson et de l'enfermer dans un câlin affectueux. Mais Mrs Hudson jeta un vaste coup d'œil sur la pièce et éteignit de nouveau la lumière, se frayant un chemin dans les escaliers, regardant en arrière de temps en temps.

.ooOoo.

Un couple emménagea. Ils étaient d'horribles personnes, et Sherlock les détestait. Il se trouva qu'il les détestait tellement qu'il pouvait faire des choses comme déplacer la nourriture hors de leurs placards et allumer et éteindre l'eau à des moments inopportuns. Finalement, ils en ont eu assez et ils sont partis, et Sherlock était content.

Une paire de colocataires féminines a ensuite emménagé. Sherlock les détestait encore plus. Il se trouva qu'il les détestait tellement qu'il pourrait faire des choses comme renverser du sucre sur le sol pour qu'elles aient à nettoyer, et briser leurs couverts. Finalement, elles en ont eue assez, elles sont parties, et Sherlock était content.

Un homme seul a ensuite emménagé. C'était celui que Sherlock détesta le plus, dans toute sa solitude. Il se trouva alors qu'il le détestait assez pour pouvoir faire des choses comme pousser ses meubles tout autour de lui et, finalement, il se surprit lui-même, assez pour être capable d'écrire dans la vapeur sur le miroir de la salle de bain "SVP PARTEZ." Il contempla son oeuvre avec délice, et l'homme seul comprit l'avertissement et déménagea.

"Cet endroit est hanté !" a-t-il dit à Mrs Hudson en s'engouffrant dans la porte.

"Oui," lui avait lancé Sherlock, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'il était un fantôme.

.ooOoo.

Ce fut le moment où John revint. Le salon ressemblait désormais un peu plus à leur salon, mais de la manière la plus superficielle, et Sherlock détestait cela. Il essaya de se concentrer sur toute sa haine malgré le fait que John était là et que Sherlock avait envie de se réjouir; John de retour là où il était censé être. John se tenait au milieu du salon, il plissa les yeux et fit un tour complet. Puis il parla, pour lui-même: "Bien. C'est ridicule."

Sherlock se tenait juste devant lui, il se pencha un peu pour qu'ils soient nez à nez, détaillant mentalement les changements du visage de John depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ses yeux étaient toujours lourds et tristes, mais il semblait au moins avoir repris un peu de poids.

"Ils me disent que cet endroit est hanté," dit John, élevant la voix, et, parce que Sherlock se tenait bien plus près de lui qu'un non-fantôme ne l'aurait été, il recula d'un pas en entendant le son soudain et rauque. John prend une lourde inspiration tremblante: "Je leur ai dit que je ne crois pas aux fantômes, mais ce que Mycroft a dit, c'est que j'ai toujours cru en _toi_ , et j'ai dit que je suppose que c'est vrai, que si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre comment rester un absolu emmerdeur même en tant que fantôme, ce serait toi. "

Sherlock resta bouche bée devant lui et réalisa qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à ça, qu'il aurait dû le prévoir. Avec les rumeurs que l'appartement était hanté, ils auraient supposé que c'était lui, et ils auraient, bien sûr, envoyé John.

"Tu ne pouvais pas être un fantôme utile ?" Demanda John, patiemment. "Tu ne pouvais pas juste, je ne sais pas, aider à résoudre quelques crimes ou n'importe quoi ? Le dernier locataire a dit que tu avais l'habitude de déplacer ses meubles. Tu n'as jamais déplacé _nos_ meubles, pas même quand je t'avais spécialement demandé de le faire parce que tu avais renversé une sorte de produit chimique toxique dessus et que je devais aller derrière le canapé pour le nettoyer.

"Tu as réagi de manière excessive à propos de ça," lui dit Sherlock. "Ce n'était pas toxique; ça n'aurait blessé personne. Peut-être rendu un peu... plus poilu c'est tout. "

Mais John ne pouvait pas l'entendre, alors John parlait encore. "Aussi, je dois dire que je suis un peu offensé, parce que j'ai vécu ici si longtemps après ta mort, si longtemps, et tu n'as jamais ne serait-ce qu'une fois—" John se coupa soudainement, et Sherlock réalisa douloureusement qu'il était sur le point de pleurer, en était très proche, des larmes tremblaient dans ses yeux et dans sa voix. Il sembla les retenir, s'éclaircissant la gorge, frottant vaguement ses yeux et reniflant fort une fois. "C'est tellement toi," soupira-t-il, fatigué, dans la main avec laquelle il pinçait l'arrête de son nez. "Je suis resté ici si longtemps parce que je te voyais partout ici. Je voulais tellement que ça soit hanté. Je voulais croire aux fantômes, je le voulais vraiment. Ça te ressemble tellement d'attendre jusqu'à ce que je parte pour faire du grabuge."

"Oh, mais fais le lien évident !" le supplia Sherlock. "Pour une fois. C'est toi qui est parti, et j'ai fais du grabuge. Tu ne vois pas ?"

"Tu ne pouvais pas, je ne sais pas, m'envoyer un signe avant ça ? M'écrire de petites notes sur mon ordinateur ou autre chose? Oh bon sang, j'ai perdu la tête", a déclaré John. "Je veux qu'un fantôme me laisse une note. M'envoie un message. _Je t'aime -SH_ ... Cet endroit est-il encore sur écoute ? Mycroft, avez-vous encore des micros installés ici ? Rien de tout ça ne doit être répété d'accord ? Oh, il va vraiment me faire enfermer. Je veux dire, je sais que c'était son idée que je vienne ici, mais je ne crois pas qu'il le pensait vraiment sérieusement, je pense qu'il me l'a dit en pensant que je serais capable de le prendre comme une blague ou quelque chose comme ça, et c'est vraiment la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais faîte. "

"Et tu as envahi l'Afghanistan", a déclaré Sherlock, tristement.

"Et j'ai envahi l'Afghanistan", a dit John, tristement, en renversant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et respirant lourdement.

"Reste," dit Sherlock. "S'il te plaît, reste." Il regarda autour de lui, frustré. Pourquoi, pensa-t-il, pourquoi était-ce la haine qui le rendait capable de faire des choses, pourquoi cela ne pouvait-il pas être l'amour ?! "Reste, reste, reste !" Cria-t-il à John, directement dans son oreille, et John ne bougea jamais, ne tressaillit jamais, et Sherlock, dans un éclat de fureur, pure et parfaite, ramassa un stupide bibelot que les colocataires féminines avaient laissé, et le jeta violemment contre la fenêtre.

Il a volé à travers elle, la brisant en d'innombrables morceaux de verre, et John a écarté sa tête du mur et a regardé la vitre brisée, ouvrant sur le ciel de Londres à l'extérieur. Sherlock se tenait à côté de John, la fixant avec la même béatitude émerveillée.

"Oh, ce n'est pas la haine," comprit Sherlock. "C'est la colère."

Mrs Hudson s'est précipitée dans la pièce, regardant la fenêtre cassée puis l'expression abasourdie de John.

"Oh, mon cher", lui adressa t-elle en signe de sympathie. «Venez en bas, je vais vous faire une tasse de thé...»

"Je n'ai pas fait ça," dit John.

"John, tout va bien, vraiment-"

"Non, Mrs Hudson, je n'ai pas fait ça. Ils ont raison. L'appartement est hanté. Sherlock... "John s'était déplacé dans le centre de la pièce, tournait autour de lui, regardant partout, comme s'il allait soudainement pouvoir le voir.

"Je suis juste là," dit Sherlock, épuisé. "Je suis littéralement debout juste en face de toi."

«John,» a dit Mrs Hudson, «je sais ce qu'ils ont dit, et je sais ce que Mycroft vous a dit, mais ce n'est pas comme si-»

« C'est comme si, » a insisté John. "Sherlock. Refais-le. Quoi tu ais fait, peu importe comment tu l'as fait, recommence."

Sherlock s'avança et passa tendrement ses doigts dans la frange de John. John n'a pas réagi. Rien. Ce qui a rendu Sherlock si incroyablement furieux qu'il a serré les poings, tranchant sa main dans les airs et voulant juste...

L'écraser contre lui, créant un contact suffisamment fort pour qu'il est mal, et John tituba en arrière, la main frottant son épaule. "Hé," dit-il. "Sérieusement ? Sur ma blessure par balle ? Vraiment ?"

Sherlock le fixa, clignant des yeux. "Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ça."

"Mrs Hudson, » dit John, regardant toujours follement autour de la pièce, ses yeux glissant sur Sherlock sans le savoir, « vous n'allez avoir aucun problème à louer de nouveau cet appartement."

"Oh ? Tu penses pouvoir le convaincre de partir ?"

"Non. J'emménage ici», a déclaré John.

.ooOoo.

Au début, John lui parlait régulièrement sans qu'aucune réponse de Sherlock ne soit nécessaire. Il était capable de prédire les réponses de Sherlock à tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, et il semblait prendre pour acquis que Sherlock était là, qu'il n'était pas parti. Peut-être qu'il pouvait vraiment le sentir maintenant qu'il avait été forcé d'admettre sa présence, pensa Sherlock.

Sauf que, il y eu alors un jour où John; qui coupait des légumes pour un dîner qu'il se préparait, racontant à Sherlock les symptômes curieux de l'un de ses patients; s'arrêta et demanda, hésitant: «Tu es toujours là, n'est-ce pas?"

Sherlock était assis-slash-flottait sur le comptoir juste à côté de John, si près que sa jambe aurait brossé le torse de John si Sherlock avait été corporel, et il répondit «Oui. Oui, je suis juste ici. Juste à côté de toi », et poussa sa chaussure contre le côté du ventre de John, juste sous sa cage thoracique.

John n'a pas réagi. John a répliqué, avec un soupir: "Je suppose que je dois juste croire que tu es toujours là et que je ne suis pas fou. Mais tu ne peux pas juste faire quelque chose ? Quelque chose comme ce que tu as fait avant? "

Sherlock était frustré. Tout avait été si facile quand il était vivant. Si facile de vivre avec John et de l'ignorer, d'avoir ce luxe précieux, de ne lui parler que quand il en avait envie et pas constamment, et il l'avait pris pour acquis, s'était sentit immortel, malgré la mort qui l'entourait si constamment, et il avait été si stupide. Toute cette furie brute, pure et parfaite, se fondit en Sherlock, et saisissant une poignée de carottes, il la projeta contre le mur.

John les regarda ricocher du mur jusqu'au sol. "La prochaine fois pourrais-tu démontrer ta présence d'une manière qui ne fait pas de désordre ?" Il se dirigea vers les pauvres carottes, se baissant pour les ramasser et les jeter dans la poubelle.

"Si je ne faisais pas de désordre, serais-je moi?" Demanda Sherlock.

"Encore une fois, je suppose que ce ne serait pas vraiment toi si tu ne faisais pas de désordre", a déclaré John. Puis il a repris l'histoire au sujet de son patient.

Après cela, Sherlock a essayé de rassembler de la colère de temps en temps, délibérément, afin de faire quelque chose qui assurerait John de sa continuelle hantise de l'appartement. En fait, il devenait de plus en plus facile de ressentir des accès de colère, parce qu'il était heureux que John soit là mais qu'il était de plus en plus furieux qu'il ne soit pas vraiment _là_. Mais si John savait à quel point le fantôme partageait son espace, il n'en montrait rien. Il a poursuivi ses conversations à sens unique, se plaignant, de bonne humeur, de la propreté de rangement de tout ce qui était dans l'appartement, et quand il le faisait Sherlock mettait un point d'honneur à faire régner de nouveau le désordre en l'absence de John, et John dirait, amusé, en rentrant chez eux du travail: "Regarde ça, comme au bon vieux temps. Merci."

John regardait d'horribles émissions de télé-poubelle. Certaines choses ne changent jamais. Et Sherlock, se mettant lui-même en fureur devant l'idiotie de ce que John regardait, se dirigea vers l'interrupteur de la lumière et tenta de l'éteindre en le martelant avec rage. John, après un moment de stupéfaction, a immédiatement dit: "Oh. Du morse. Sherlock c'est génial, pourquoi tu n'y as pas pensé plus tôt? "

Et Sherlock ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé.

Mais, une fois que ça été découvert, ils ont utilisé cette méthode de communication par la lumière pour parler beaucoup plus fréquemment. Cela demandait à Sherlock de se concentrer pendant un long moment, se focalisant sur la frustration d'être mort et d'avoir à recourir à cela en premier lieu, mais ils pouvaient ensuite avoir de décentes conversations, surtout si John posait des questions qui ne nécessitaient qu'un oui ou un non. _Est-ce que je marche parfois à travers toi ?_ Les lumières clignotent pour oui. _Est-ce que ça te dérange ?_ Il se concentra sur la longue réponse en code morse de _Absolument pas_ , parce qu'un simple _"non"_ n'aurait pas suffi.

Mrs Hudson semblait accepter tout cela. Sherlock avait fait assez en sa présence pour la convaincre qu'il était là et que c'était vraiment lui, alors elle se comporta dans la vie comme elle l'avait fait lorsque les deux locataires du 221B étaient vivants. Sherlock était incroyablement touché par le fait que, lorsqu'elle apportait du thé à John, elle apportait toujours deux tasses, et ils en laissaient une près de son fauteuil. Sherlock ne pouvait pas vraiment le boire, bien sûr, mais il appréciait énormément l'attention et le lui dit en morse par les lumières, traduites par John. Sherlock lui dit aussi à haute voix: «Merci.» Il savait que Mrs Hudson ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais il pensait aussi qu'elle méritait une petite expression de gratitude vocale de la part de Sherlock Holmes.

Mycroft l'accepta moins facilement. Il passa à l'appartement et dit des choses à John, au sujet de la "folie" de toute l'opération, des choses qui firent entrer Sherlock dans une telle furie qu'il fit le tour de la pièce en faisant des mouvements aléatoires pour bouger des affaires, jusqu'à ce que Mycroft reconnaisse qu'il y avait quelque chose... _d'inhabituel_... à propos de l'appartement. Sherlock se rendit compte que, une fois qu'il l'eut admis, il venait beaucoup plus fréquemment. Les visites rendirent fou furieux Sherlock, et il communiqua cela un jour à John, à travers de frénétiques tapes de code morse, une fois que Mycroft était parti (Sherlock refusait de communiquer en morse devant Mycroft, il ne voulait pas que Mycroft pense qu'ils pourraient avoir une conversation ensemble: être capable d'éviter Mycroft était l'une des meilleures parties dans le fait d'être mort). John avait gloussé et avait expliqué: "Il vient ici parce que tu es là, et c'est le seul endroit où il peut ne serait-ce que se sentir en partie proche de toi." Et Sherlock, marmonnant des injures, avait éteint les lumières pour le contredire si véhémentement que John avait rétorqué: "Ça ne veut rien dire, c'est juste du charabia. En tout cas, j'apprécie quand il vient. Il te met hors de toi et tu deviens plus communicatif que tu ne l'as jamais été."

Sherlock n'avait jamais vraiment expliqué à John qu'il devait être furieux afin de se rendre présent au point d'affecter le monde réel autour de lui. Il pensait que, si John le savait, il encouragerait moins les communications, préférant garder Sherlock heureux et content plutôt que furieux et là pour lui. C'était juste la façon dont John raisonnait.

Parfois, Sherlock flottait dans la salle de bain quand John se douchait. Non, _Pas comme ça_ . Il ignorerait farouchement la nudité de John prenant une douche près de lui et chantant parfois d'une voix effrayante et fausse, et regarderai la couche de vapeur sur le miroir en sachant qu'il pouvait écrire dessus, comme il l'avait déjà fait, et qu'il pouvait ainsi laisser à John un message réel. Mais il pensa au message que John avait dit vouloir ( _Je t'aime.- SH_ ) et se figea, paniqué. Même en tant que fantôme l'idée représentait _trop_. Il avait trouvé la mort moins terrifiante que la perspective de dire à John qu'il l'aimait. Une telle chose, pensa-t-il, était inutile de toute façon. Il était mort . Quel aurait été le but de tout cela ?

Alors, pendant un long moment, Sherlock quittait la salle de bain avant que John ne finisse sa douche, sans laisser de message sur le miroir. Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, un jour où John avait juste étalé une chemise boutonnée près de la baignoire, Sherlock se décida et, éprouvant un profond dégoût de lui-même pour le fait qu'il lui avait fallu si longtemps pour révéler ça à John, tendit la main, se concentrant: _fureur fureur fureur_ tant de fureur. Stupide. _Il était mort_ \- Et écrivit: "Portez un pull-over. Froid dehors -SH " Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de message qu'il aurait écrit de son vivant- John avait toujours prêté attention aux futiles détails de la météo- mais Sherlock avait passé la matinée à regarder des gens frissonner dans la rue, et il ne souhaitait pas que John attrape froid lui aussi, et là, ça avait semblé être quelque chose à mettre sur le miroir pour briser cette barrière.

Puis il dut attendre que John finisse de se doucher, s'assurant soigneusement de se mettre assez en colère pour pouvoir rafraîchir les lettres quand elles disparaîtraient. Finalement, John coupa l'eau et Sherlock ferma les yeux, s'enfuyant de la salle de bain pour protéger l'intimité de John (Sherlock se demandait parfois si John pensait qu'il le suivait partout; John n'avait jamais demandé, mais Sherlock ne le faisait décidément pas). John ouvrit la porte avec une rapidité comique, une serviette drapée autour de sa taille et appela: «Sherlock? Où es-tu?"

Sherlock se concentra et tenta d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur du salon pour lui. Ça n'a pas marché. Pas assez de colère. _Regarde_ , pensa Sherlock, _il y a John, fondamentalement nu juste à côté, et tu ne peux même pas aller là-bas et lui enlever cette serviette parce que tu es mort._ Ah, là, excellent.

John entra dans le salon. "Comment est-ce que tu as fais ça? Attends, ça ne fait rien, je suppose que c'est une question stupide à poser à un fantôme. Je suppose que je devrais juste dire: tu peux vraiment faire ça? "

Sherlock se concentra, concentra, concentra- _mort, mort, MORT_ \- et Morse-coda _oui_ à John.

"Ok" souffla John, et il s'arrêta, comme s'il absorbait l'information, puis monta dans sa chambre (il n'était jamais allé dans la chambre de Sherlock) afin de se changer pour la journée.

Quand il revint du travail, il alluma immédiatement la douche dans la salle de bain et s'assit sur les toilettes tandis que la vapeur s'accumulait autour de lui et se condensait sur le miroir.

"D'accord," dit John. "Refais-le. Écris autre chose. "

Sherlock pensa que c'était adorable, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait rien écrire. "Ça ne doit pas être forcément un miroir, tu sais" dit-il à John. "Il n'y a rien de spécial dans le miroir."

John ne pouvait pas l'entendre. John a juste dit: "Vas-tu refuser maintenant par entêtement ou je ne sais quoi ?"

Sherlock flotta à travers la porte de la salle de bain jusqu'au salon et regarda par la fenêtre. Un conducteur de taxi coupait la route de quelqu'un. _Idiot. Regarde tous ces idiots et tu ne peux rien leur dire parce que tu es MORT_ , se dit-il, et alors, furieux de cette idée, il est retourné dans la salle de bain, où John était en train de lui parler, et écrivit sur le miroir, " _Peux utiliser stylo/papier. -SH"_

.ooOoo.

Parce que ce n'était pas comme si John pouvait le sentir, Sherlock s'allongea souvent avec sa tête sur les genoux de John. La première fois qu'il avait fait ça, il l'avait fait avec précaution, pensant que John pourrait peut-être le sentir, pourrait frémir, mais John ne semblait jamais le sentir instinctivement comme les autres pourraient le faire. C'était normalement une source de déception pour lui, mais quand John ne recula même pas lorsque Sherlock installa sa tête dans un flottement permanent autour des genoux de John, Sherlock décida qu'il en était reconnaissant. Alors il prit l'habitude de le faire la plupart du temps quand John regardait simplement la télé et ne nécessitait aucune réponses de sa part. Maintenant c'était prudent de le faire, pensa Sherlock. John ne le saurait jamais, ne serait jamais capable de deviner, ce que ressentait Sherlock. Sherlock avait même opté pour garder le stylo et le papier sur le bureau, loin de John sur le canapé, pour donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas juste tranquillement assis dans l'espace personnel de John.

Cette nuit-là, Sherlock était installé sur le canapé, encore la tête sur les genoux de John, regardant l'article que John avait posé sur le sol pour lui. John copiait des articles de revues pathologiques qu'il pensait pouvoir intéresser Sherlock et les étalaient sur le tapis afin que Sherlock puisse faire quelque chose pendant qu'il était absent toute la journée, ces jours où les masses criminelles devenaient ennuyeuses (John n'avait jamais dit à Lestrade à propos du fantôme de Sherlock - Sherlock n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la raison mais il ne s'en souciait pas assez pour demander, puisque John était la seule personne dont il se préoccupait réellement - alors Sherlock continuait à flotter autour des scènes de crime sans être reconnu). Puisqu'il était sur le canapé, Sherlock était trop loin pour lire l'article que John venait d'étaler, et bien trop content de sa position actuelle pour penser à se lever, mais il pensa au lendemain, quand il pourrait s'asseoir dans la lumière du soleil et lire le contenu pour ensuite écrire des notes à John à ce sujet. Si seulement il pouvait se rendre capable de _parler_. Mais peu importait combien il parlait à John, même quand il lui criait dessus au milieu d'une furie parfaite, John ne pouvait jamais l'entendre.

La porte d'en bas donnant sur la rue s'ouvrit. Sherlock l'entendit et s'assit, surpris, car il était tard pour une visite de Mycroft, et John n'avait jamais d'autres visiteurs. Mrs Hudson avait-elle encore invité quelqu'un?

La porte de Mme Hudson s'ouvrit, et Sherlock lança distraitement à John: «Éteint ce stupide programme, j'essaie d'écouter», bien sûr John ne l'a pas entendu.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, pensa Sherlock. Quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait rien en bas à part du silence. Et c'était ce qui n'allait pas. Silence. Mrs Hudson aurait salué quiconque serait entré. Même si elle l'avait salué avec un baiser, il y aurait eu du mouvement, du bruit, _quelque chose_. Le silence n'était pas naturel, forcé.

Un pas dans les escaliers. Sherlock vola de l'autre côté de la pièce, cherchant frénétiquement le stylo et le papier, ne pouvant relever le stylo dans sa hâte, parce qu'il n'était pas furieux, il était terrifié, il était-

Derrière lui, John avait finalement compris la situation. "Il y a quelqu'un ?" Appela-t-il.

"Oh mon Dieu, tais-toi ," murmura Sherlock, et il se concentra sur sa fureur pour avoir bâclé sa première tentative d'emprise sur le stylo, et il prit enfin le stylo dans sa main, mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, sans ménagement.

Sherlock se retourna subitement. John n'avait pas été complètement pris au dépourvu, il avait en effet soulevé le tisonnier près de la cheminée et balança à- quiconque tentait d'entrer- un _coup_ solide qui abouti à un coup de feu vers le plafond et une pluie de plâtre. Le premier intrus est tombé et John a basculé vers le suivant, mais il ne pouvait pas obtenir le bon angle parce que le premier intrus était emmêlé dans ses jambes, et de toute façon ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que le prochain avait aussi un pistolet, et Sherlock a volé à travers la pièce et est entré en collision avec lui. "Oomph," lâcha t-il alors que Sherlock le forçait à reculer, et le pistolet partit, comme le suivant, du troisième intrus derrière celui-ci, la balle volant directement à travers Sherlock, ce qui ne l'affecta pas du tout.

"Bordel qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!" Dit le troisième intrus, alors que le second tombait complètement au sol et Sherlock lui asséna un vif coup de pied à la tête, satisfait quand il s'écrasa en arrière avec un craquement d'os.

Les yeux du troisième intrus étaient grands ouverts, atterré de voir le cou de son coéquipier se rompre spontanément. Le pistolet pendait à sa main tremblante, et Sherlock l'attrapa et le retourna sur lui. Ses yeux s'élargirent encore plus à la vue de son arme flottant dans les airs et se dirigeant directement vers son visage, et Sherlock pressa la gâchette.

Puis il se retourna vers John- qui était allongé sur le tapis du salon, saignant. La panique bloqua la gorge de Sherlock. S'il respirait encore, il ferait de l'hyperventilation, pensa-t-il. Il vola à côté de John. La balle était dans sa poitrine. _Dans sa poitrine_ . Où logeait son précieux cœur et toutes ses artères, tous les organes vitaux du corps de John, tout sortant de lui, autour et à travers Sherlock.

Pendant un moment, Sherlock le regarda fixement et eut la pensée la plus horrible et hideuse qu'il ait jamais eue. _Si John meurt, il pourrait être avec toi, tu ne serais plus seul, tu pourrais l'avoir._ Il pensa à ça, regardant le visage pâle de John et le sang qui coulait de sa poitrine, puis il pensa alors au monde sans John Watson vivant et ne pouvait pas le _supporter_. Il était mort pour John; il ne pouvait pas juste laisser John mourir _maintenant_ , peu importe combien il le voulait. John devait vivre - John devait continuer à vivre - car comment le monde pouvait-il continuer de tourner si John était mort?

"Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, John" dit Sherlock, sévèrement, et s'orienta sur le côté pour attraper la couverture au dos du canapé.

"Sherlock," croassa John.

"J'arrive," dit Sherlock, se précipitant vers lui, pressant la couverture contre sa poitrine et se penchant. Il y avait le bruit des sirènes au loin. Quelqu'un, l'un des voisins certainement, avait dû entendre les coups de feu et a appeler le 999.

"Non, je peux t'entendre. Est-ce que je peux t'entendre? C'est à moi que tu parles ?"

Sherlock le regarda fixement, pressant plus fort. "Non", dit-il désespérément. "Tu hallucines."

John secoua la tête dans un faible déni. "Pas d'hallucination."

"Le renard brun rapide a sauté par-dessus le ..."

"Le renard brun rapide", répéta John dans un souffle.

"Oh mon Dieu," inspira Sherlock, et pressa plus fort, _plus fort, par pitié arrête de saigner._

"Ce n'est probablement pas bon signe, n'est-ce pas?"

"Peux-tu sentir ce que je fais? John, écoute-moi, Tu dois te battre là. Tu dois-"

"Parle-moi," dit John, endormi. "Continue à me parler."

"John Watson." Sherlock se pencha et cria directement dans son visage. " Ne t'endors pas ! "

Les yeux de John s'ouvrirent. "Mais-"

"Non. Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu vas vivre. Je viens de tuer deux hommes pour toi; ce serait terriblement malpoli de rendre ça inutile."

Les yeux de John se refermaient. "Sais-tu à quel point tu m'as manqué ?"

"J'étais ici," dit Sherlock, impuissant. "J'étais ici depuis le début."

La porte en bas s'ouvrit. Sherlock s'écarta de John, et observa les services d'urgence arriver, prenant en compte tout le tableau. Mrs Hudson, réalisa Sherlock, était affalée dans le hall, mais elle respirait, et les services d'urgence ne laissèrent qu'un seul homme avec elle, les autres continuant à monter les escaliers, alors Sherlock pensa qu'elle était inconsciente et pas gravement blessée.

"Sherlock." La voix de John était un murmure craqué et urgent. Il réussit à lever une main, balayant l'air que Sherlock occupait, comme pour attraper le revers de son manteau. "Reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas être seul. Ne me quitte pas."

Sherlock se pencha et murmura à son oreille, espérant que John pouvait encore l'entendre. "Jamais."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **-oOo-**

Il a promis à John de ne pas le laisser, alors il est resté tout le temps que ça a duré à ses côtés. Il volait près de lui dans l'ambulance, refusant de bouger pour les infirmiers, dont l'une le sentait clairement et hésitait à chaque fois qu'elle devait le traverser. John était complètement inconscient à ce moment-là, mais Sherlock gardait une main sur son épaule, purement pour son propre bien. Sa fureur à propos de ce qui s'était passé à l'appartement était toujours à un niveau assez élevé pour qu'il puisse sentir John, et c'était presque comme être vivant à nouveau, presque solide et rassurant. Il arpenta la salle d'opération pendant qu'ils opérèrent John, se tenant à l'écart des médecins parce qu'il ne voulait causer aucun problème, se tenant parfois devant le moniteur pour regarder son cœur battre de façon constante. _Ne meurs pas John_ , il pensait. Même s'il était lui-même _mort_ et qu'il aurait été logique de vouloir que John soit mort, il ne pouvait pas; il voulait John vibrant et vivant et _non un fantôme_ .

John est passé par la chirurgie avec brio. La balle avait une fois de plus réussi à rater quoi que ce soit de vital, et Sherlock pensa que John avait encore plus de temps devant lui qu'auparavant et que c'était son travail de s'assurer que John reste à l'abri du danger. John avait toujours pris soin de Sherlock au cours de sa vie, avait tué un homme pour lui sans hésitation après l'avoir connu un jour seulement. C'était au tour de Sherlock de payer sa dette.

Sherlock voulait flotter dans le lit de John et s'enrouler autour lui autant qu'il le pouvait, mais il ne voulait pas perturber le fragile processus de récupération de John. Alors il se mit à planer juste à côté du lit, regardant John dormir, écoutant les bruits rythmés de toutes les machines qui lui disaient que John n'était _pas mort, encore en vie, pas mort, toujours vivant_ .

La porte s'ouvrit et se ferma, et Sherlock su que c'était Mycroft sans même se retourner. Mycroft tira la chaise du visiteur et s'assit, croisant les jambes, posant son parapluie. Sherlock soupira et souhaita qu'il parte vite.

"C'est une chose des plus remarquables," dit Mycroft, avec désinvolture. Ses yeux étaient sur John, mais Sherlock sentit qu'il ne lui parlait pas. "Ils ne peuvent pas trouver la trace du mystérieux bon samaritain qui a tiré une balle fatale sur l'un des assassins potentiels et a ensuite récupéré une couverture pour essayer d'arrêter les saignements du Dr Watson. Fascinant, vraiment, sachant que le bon Samaritain n'aurait pas eu le temps de sortir de Baker Street sans être vu par _quelqu'un_ ; le vacarme avait attiré du monde, ils ont tous insisté sur le fait que personne n'avait quitté l'appartement. Et John n'a certainement pas tiré la balle; il n'avait aucun résidus de poudre sur les mains. Alors la police continue sa fouille, et je ne peux pas vraiment leur dire que le fantôme de mon frère mort a sauvé la vie du Dr Watson. "

"Tu devrais leur dire ça," marmonna belliqueusement Sherlock,"Parce que c'est vrai."

"Non pas que je n'ai pas eu moi-même du mal à y croire," continua Mycroft, "parce que je ne peux pas penser à la raison pour laquelle tu voudrais garder John _en vie_ , pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas qu'il soit mort, comme toi, avec toi. Ne serait-ce pas tout ce que tu as toujours voulu, tout ce que tu ne t'ai jamais permis d'avoir lorsque tu en avais encore l'occasion ?

"Va-t'en," dit Sherlock.

"La conclusion que j'ai tirée est que John Watson a toujours été la seule personne dans ce monde à inspirer un pur altruisme en toi et il l'a encore fait aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Tu lui as sauvé la vie parce que tu ne pouvais pas supporter de ne pas le faire. Tu ne pourrais pas porter la culpabilité de ne _pas_ avoir agît, à travers le reste de votre possible vie éternelle ensemble. "

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues encore de parler ?" Demanda Sherlock. "Aimes-tu vraiment à ce point le son de ta propre voix ?"

"Je sais que tu es là, parce que tu ne le quitterais pas. Pas maintenant. Et je sais que tu m'écoutes même si tu ne veux pas. Alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire: Tu ne lui rends aucun service, Sherlock, en restant avec lui.

"Je viens juste de lui _sauver la vie_ ," lui rappela Sherlock.

"Tu l'as sauvé ce soir, mais il était en danger uniquement à cause de toi. Parce qu'il n'avait pas avancé. Parce qu'il est la même personne, dans le même appartement, comme il l'était quand tu étais en vie. Il est toujours une cible pour les sous-criminels de la ville parce qu'il est toujours, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, ton bloggeur. Il appelle toujours Lestrade avec les conseils que je sais que tu lui a donné; il a adopté ta réputation pour résoudre l'insoluble. Il aurait dû avoir laissé tout ça derrière depuis longtemps. Il aurait dû s'installer dans une vie plus confortable, dans une clinique, rencontrer une gentille fille, se marier et avoir des enfants. Son temps avec toi était un détour, et il aurait déjà dû être sur la bonne voie maintenant, mais tu ne le laisses pas partir. Il ne peut pas te laisser, il ne peut pas t'oublier, parce que tu es là, tous les jours, et pourtant tu n'es pas là. Veux-tu qu'il passe le reste de sa vie avec un fantôme qu'il ne peut pas voir, ne peut pas sentir, et avec qui il ne peut pas parler ? Tu aurais aussi bien pu le laisser mourir ce soir.

Les mains de Sherlock étaient serrées en poings. Il était assez furieux pour que, quand il passa devant les machines autour du lit de John, elles s'ébrouèrent. Mycroft haussa un sourcil, qu'il aille au diable.

"Il peut avancer quand il veut," fulmina Sherlock, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, et il pouvait sentir chaque centimètre de lui-même _si clairement_ , pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre, pourquoi tout le monde passait juste à travers lui, pourquoi John ne pouvait-il pas sentir quand il serrait sa main, quand il se blottissait contre son épaule ?! Cela n'avait aucun sens, c'était tellement _injuste_. "Je ne le retiens pas. Il passe des heures tous les jours sans moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fait alors, il ... " _Et puis il rentre à la maison pour te rejoindre_ , répliqua une petite voix dans la tête de Sherlock _. Ce qui est exactement ce que tu veux. Tous les soirs, vous deux, et John ayant principalement des conversations unilatérales, avec un bout de papier, un stylo et un fantôme_ *.

Sherlock est allé s'assoir sur le sol, a oublié qu'il n'était pas corporel, et a simplement flotté à la place. Il regarda la forme de John dans le lit et pensa aux amis que John n'avait pas, à la vie que John n'avait pas. Son John, qui était devenu ami avec- qui faisait presque partie de la _famille_ de- tout ceux que Sherlock avait rencontré. Son John, qui avait été si seul et perdu quand Sherlock l'avait rencontré, cherchant désespérément une connexion, son John qui avait besoin d'une connexion, d'une connexion humaine. Son John, qui passait désormais tout son temps avec un fantôme et qui, aujourd'hui, avait montré combien il avait eu besoin à nouveau d'une connexion, juste pour _une voix_ , pour n'importe quoi de sa part, de l'autre côté de leur relation.

"Il aurait détesté ça," chuchota Sherlock à lui-même. John aurait détesté cette vie normale, il l' aurait, _vraiment_ , mais Sherlock n'était pas sûr, et il se laissa tomber, fondant à travers le plancher de la chambre d'hôpital de John, en bas, en bas, plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le dernier niveau du sous-sol. Il n'y avait nulle part où tomber, et Mycroft ne pouvait pas le trouver. Et Sherlock, qui était un fantôme et qui aurait dû être tellement au delà de tout ça, Sherlock se roula en boule dans le sous-sol poussiéreux et désert et pleura.

.ooOoo.

John est revenu à la maison avec un bandage sur la poitrine et déterminé à aller mieux immédiatement. Sherlock flotta près de la cheminée et le regarda s'installer sur le canapé. Il se sentait inexplicablement nerveux face au retour de John. Il avait l'impression que tout avait changé depuis la dernière fois que John avait été dans ce salon. L'article de pathologie était encore étalé sur le tapis, mais l'idée de le lire rendit Sherlock mal à l'aise. Mrs Hudson n'était jamais allée à l'hôpital, et elle était montée une ou deux fois avec une tasse de thé pour Sherlock, afin de le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait, et Sherlock s'était senti mal et contrarié et _pourquoi toutes ces choses futiles n'avaient-elles pas disparus une fois qu'il est mort, c'était injuste ._

«Tu es toujours là, n'est-ce pas ?» Demanda finalement John.

Sherlock s'approcha de l'interrupteur et tendit la main. Rien. Merde, il était un peu rouillé maintenant. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra sur Mycroft, pompeux et insipide, lui disant des choses dont il n'avait pas besoin d'être informé, et alluma et éteignit les lumières.

"Bien," dit John. "Je voulais dire... Merci."

"Ne me remercies pas," marmonna Sherlock, et il alluma les lumières. _C'était rien_.

"Ce n'était certainement pas rien de mon point de vue. Non pas que tu ne sois pas doué pour présenter la vie de fantôme comme attrayante, mais je crois que j'aime bien, tu sais, respirer sur le moment. "

"Bien sûr," dit Sherlock, morose. "C'est toi. Tu aimes la vie. Tu n'abandonnerais jamais pour juste te tuer. Pourquoi le voudrais-tu? Tu es trop têtu."

"Cette conversation que tu as faîtes. Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais le faire à nouveau ? "

"Eh bien, peux-tu m'entendre maintenant ?" Demanda Sherlock. Il n'y eu pas de réponse. Sherlock soupira. Honnêtement, il était perdu, mais il canalisa sa fureur et alluma les lumières. _Non._

.ooOoo.

Sherlock attendit que John soit rétablit de sa blessure. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il aille de nouveau à l'hôpital. Puis il se promena dans la pièce, se mettant en colère, et il _était_ en colère, donc cela ne demanda pas beaucoup d'efforts. Il prit un stylo et écrivit sa lettre à John.

 _"Cher John."_ Ça c'était assez facile. " _Je n'ai rencontré aucun autre fantôme. J'ai d'abord pensé que cela me rendait spécial, mais c'est peut-être parce que tous les autres fantômes réalisent plus vite que moi que ce n'est plus un endroit pour nous. Tant que je suis ici, tu es coincé ici aussi. Seulement un seul d'entre nous est mort, tu sais, et ce n'est pas toi."_

Sherlock fixa le papier et essaya de penser ce qu'il pourrait dire d'autre. Cela ne lui venait pas facilement, tous ces _sentiment_ s. Il voulait écrire quelque chose comme: «C'est comme mourir une deuxième fois, m'éloigner de toi, et cela va arracher mon cœur silencieux, mais le tien pourra recommencer à battre, et tu as toujours signifié plus pour moi que tout le reste, plus pour moi que moi-même, dans tout mon égoïsme." Mais mettre tout cela sur papier, afin que John le garde pour toujours, était trop terrifiant pour lui. Peut-être pourrait-il simplement écrire «Tu vas me manquer», mais même cela semblait à la fois inadéquat et accablant. "Tu étais la seule personne," pensa Sherlock, mais il s'interrompit, car la fin de cette phrase était encore trop vertigineuse.

Finalement, il a gardé des propos plus pertinents et efficaces. " _Empêche Lestrade d'être trop stupide, et continue d'être gentil avec Mycroft je suppose, parce que je sais que tu le feras, et s'il te plaît, remercie Mrs Hudson pour tout le thé."_ Sherlock hésita, puis écrivit:" _Quant à toi, merci pour tout, Tout._ Cela suffirait, pensa Sherlock, et il s'arrêta, relisant la lettre. Il pensa à la requête que John avait faîte la première fois qu'ils avaient parlé, du _"Je t'aime - SH",_ et même maintenant, même dans son adieu, sa dernière communication avec lui, Sherlock ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire, à s'exposer si loin, si dangereusement, si inhabituellement. Il écrivit finalement: " _Et voilà, enfin tu l'as, ma dernière note. -SH"_

Il l'a plié et a écrit le nom de John dessus. Puis il était censé partir, il savait qu'il devait partir, mais il ne pouvait pas, _il ne pouvait simplement pas_. Ce n'était pas comme si John le verrait; Il pouvait juste attendre jusqu'à ce que John parte, il pouvait juste prendre ses dernières petites doses de John.

John est rentré à l'appartement et a appelé Sherlock pour le saluer comme il l'a toujours fait. Il est allé dans la cuisine et a préparé le dîner, puis il est entré dans le salon en disant:"Et qu'as-tu fait toute la journée?" Puis il a repéré la lettre sur le bureau. Son front s'est plissé, il a posé la nourriture et a marché jusqu'à elle pour la lire. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Puis il l'a jeté sur le tapis, ayant l'air aussi furieux que Sherlock lorsqu'il avait besoin d'interagir avec des choses physiques.

"Sherlock !" Cria John. "Arrête ça, c'est ridicule. Sherlock ! T'es toujours là ? Sherlock ! » John traversa l'appartement, passant la tête dans les chambres, comme s'il pouvait le trouver. Sherlock était assis dans le salon, regardant droit devant lui et tressaillant à chaque fois que John l'appelait.

Mrs Hudson est venue en hâte à l'étage. "Quelque chose ne va pas, mon cher ?"

"Sherlock est parti," cracha John. "Ou prétend qu'il est parti. Sherlock ! Si c'est une blague ... "

"Tu ne peux pas me tuer," rétorqua Sherlock, ennuyé. "Je suis déjà mort."

Mrs Hudson observait John avec des yeux doux, peinés et complaisants. "John, peut-être-"

"Non. Pas de 'peut-être', Mrs Hudson. Oh bon sang, c'est tellement lui, de juste ... juste ... " John s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise, l'air bouleversé. "Oh mon Dieu, est-il réellement _parti_ ? Je ne pourrais jamais... Comment vais-je le trouver? Je ne peux pas le trouver. Il est invisible. "

"Je suis juste en face de toi," dit Sherlock, se sentant aussi épuisé que la première fois qu'il avait dit cela à John, la première fois qu'il avait réussi à avoir un exaltant mais simple contact avec lui.

"Mon dieu, je ne serai jamais capable de le trouver, je ne pourrais jamais -" John se coupa, pressant soudainement son poing contre sa bouche, et Sherlock pensa qu'il risquait d'éclater en sanglots, et Sherlock ne pouvait pas être témoin de ça, il ne le supporterait pas. Il se jeta dehors avec abandon.

Mais même alors, il ne pouvait pas rester à l'écart. Il revint quelques heures plus tard, pensant qu'il regarderait John dormir. John n'était pas endormi, cependant, John était affalé sur le canapé avec quelque chose d'insensé à la télé que Sherlock savait qu'il ne regardait pas. Sherlock s'assit à côté de lui et résista à l'envie de poser sa tête sur les genoux de John comme il le désirait. Ce n'était pas juste, pensa-t-il. Ce n'était pas juste de priver John entièrement de sa présence pendant qu'il avait encore sa place auprès de John.

Le matin, John, avec un énorme soupir, se dégagea du canapé, s'habilla et partit au travail. Sherlock s'assit sur le canapé et ne bougea pas avant que John ne revienne. John rampa sur le canapé, directement à travers Sherlock, et regarda le plafond.

"Sherlock ?" Demanda-t-il, sa voix était petite et pleine d'espoir, et Sherlock ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix pour ne pas répondre. John, après un moment, a tourné son visage dans le dos du canapé.

Mrs Hudson est venue avec du thé, une tasse seulement, et a essayé d'inciter John à boire, et John lui a assuré qu'il le ferait, juste un peu plus tard, parce qu'il était épuisé. Sauf que de ce que constatait Sherlock John ne dormait pas du tout.

La même chose arriva le lendemain, sauf que, au beau milieu de la nuit, John s'assit soudainement sur le canapé et déclara agressivement: "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es devenu un fantôme, et pourquoi tu n'as pas juste été envoyé directement en _enfer_ ! "

Sherlock cligna des yeux, surpris. "Tu peux me voir ?"

Mais John ne pouvait clairement pas. John se leva et arpenta la pièce. "C'est tellement toi, tellement toi de toujours _tout_ contrôler, tout ce qui nous concerne nous deux, comme si je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, comme si je n'avais pas d'importance -"

"Tu importes plus que tout," protesta Sherlock.

"- et puis de juste partir comme ça, sans me permettre de placer un mot, sans même me donner une chance de te dire au revoir ! Bon sang, tu es la seule personne que je connais qui pourrait me faire ça _deux fois_. Je veux dire, de prendre la décision de te tuer sans me consulter au préalable, de _sauter d'un immeuble_... Sherlock Holmes, si tu peux m'entendre, où que tu sois, tu es la personne la plus égoïste que j'ai jamais rencontré, et je te _déteste_ pour ça. "

Sherlock se leva, furieux de l'accusation. "J'ai sauté de ce bâtiment pour toi, espèce d'idiot !" lui cria t-il.

John cligna des yeux, se figeant sur place, puis il fronça les sourcils. "Oh mon Dieu, et tu n'as même pas eu la décence de partir ?!"

"Tu peux m'entendre ?" Réalisa Sherlock, médusé.

"Oui, je t'entends. Tu n'avais pas prévu ça, n'est-ce pas? Tu viens juste te balader ici, en me regardant me morfondre, pour te sentir, quoi, _triomphant_ ?!

"Non," s'enflamma Sherlock. "Bien sûr que non. Cesse d'être stupide. "

"Où es-tu ? Je veux te tordre le cou."

"Ça ne servirait à rien, je suis déjà mort," rétorqua Sherlock.

«Comment oses-tu me laisser une lettre comme ça, qui me laisserait penser que... penser que... Et ce pendant que tu restes avec moi aussi longtemps que tu le veux ?! Comment oses-tu me retirer ce choix ? Comment oses-tu prendre cette décision pour moi ?

"C'était la bonne décision, John."

"Ouais, bien sûr que ça l'était. Tu ne prends que des bonnes décisions, tu es Sherlock Holmes.

"Tu ne peux pas passer le reste de ta vie enchaîné avec moi—"

"Et pourquoi pas, si c'est ce que je veux ? Tu allais bien passer le reste de ta vie éternelle bloqué avec moi. Tu es un _fantôme_ , tu pourrais aller _n'importe où_ \- "

"Mais je ne pouvais pas te quitter !" Lui cria Sherlock, frustré au-delà de toute croyance. "Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne pouvais pas te quitter !"

"Alors comment peux-tu m'obliger à le faire? À me séparer de toi, encore ?!"

John regardait complètement dans la mauvaise direction, pas du tout vers Sherlock, et cela le rendait furieux. Ils avaient une discussion très importante et John ne le regardait même pas. "Tu ne regarde pas du bon côté. Tu ne peux pas juste écouter d'où vient ma voix ?!" Demanda-t-il impatiemment.

"Ne m'insulte pas. Pas ce soir. Pas maintenant alors que j'essaie déjà de ne pas penser que tu es la personne la plus cruelle que je connaisse."

"Je l'ai fait pour toi !» Sherlock se déplaça pour être en face de John, puisque celui-ci n'allait définitivement pas se tourner pour le regarder. "Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ? Je l'ai fait pour toi !"

"Ouais, c'était génial, Sherlock, vraiment brillant, juste ce dont j'avais besoin, bravo," applaudit John, sarcastiquement.

Il se comportait délibérément de manière extrêmement obtus, pensa Sherlock. "Oh mon Dieu," grinça Sherlock. "Parfois tu es tellement _ridicule_ que je veux juste..."

"Quoi, me tuer?" Devina John, toujours dégoulinant de sarcasme.

"Tais. Toi," commanda Sherlock, et il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire, c'est-à-dire mettre ses mains de chaque côtés du visage de John et l'embrasser brutalement.

Ce qu'il n'attendait vraiment pas, cependant, c'était que ça allait marcher. Mais il le _sentit_ , il sentit la mâchoire de John sous ses mains, sentit les lèvres de John, sèches et fermes contre les siennes. John émit une exclamation de choc complet et total, et Sherlock ne le blâma pas, parce qu'il ressentait la même chose. Il pensa aussi, _Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas fait ça plus tôt?_ et il se pencha et essaya à nouveau, et oui, il pouvait encore sentir, pouvait encore-

John gémit et entrouvrit sa bouche et subitement tout devint beaucoup plus frénétique. Sherlock voulait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait avant que ça s'en aille, cette connexion magique. Il aurait voulu demander si embrasser était toujours aussi bon, ou si c'était juste parce qu'il était un fantôme, mais il ne le demanda pas parce que ça aurait impliqué qu'il écarte sa bouche de celle de John, et il était trop occupé à caresser sa langue contre la sienne, le faisant gémir dans un besoin flagrant, et se cambrer contre lui. Les mains de John se déplaçaient expérimentalement sur lui, s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux, et John l'embrassa, l'embrassa et l'embrassa si profondément que Sherlock sentit que John essayait de grimper à l'intérieur de lui pour ne jamais avoir à le quitter.

Sherlock ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient, combien de temps avant que sa furie sous-jacente ne s'évanouisse et qu'il redevienne incorporel, alors il bougea frénétiquement, arrachant la chemise de John dans sa hâte, traînant sa bouche loin de celle de John pour lécher son cou. Il s'arrêta pour mordre sa clavicule.

"Bordel," marmonna John, ses mains emmêlées dans les cheveux de Sherlock. "Tu réalises que je ne peux pas te voir ?"

«Peux-tu me sentir ?» Demanda Sherlock, s'éloignant un peu plus, parce qu'il avait toujours voulu voir ce que John ferait s'il suçait son téton et qu'il avait maintenant une chance de le découvrir.

Ce que John fit fut d'haleter, luttant épiquement pour respirer et tirant maladroitement les cheveux de Sherlock d'une manière aveugle et désordonnée. "Uh," dit John d'une voix rude, "Oui, je peux _vraiment_ te sentir."

«J'ai tout fait pour toi, espèce d'homme ridicule et exaspérant.» Sherlock respira auprès des muscles frémissants de l'abdomen de John. "Chaque putain de chose. Ne t'avise pas de m'accuser de cruauté. J'ai sauvé ta vie de toutes mes forces alors que j'aurais pu me retenir et t'avoir avec moi. J'ai été beaucoup plus cruel envers moi-même. "

"Oh, mon Dieu," grogna John, et il utilisa son emprise imparfaite sur les cheveux de Sherlock pour le tirer d'où il avait magnifiquement exploré la ligne de poils descendant du nombril de John. "Lève-toi ici" dit-il, et captura sa bouche dans un baiser effréné. Du moins, il essaya. Son emplacement était mauvais, mais Sherlock le corrigea pour lui, et il trébucha alors, quelqu'un perdit l'équilibre, l'un d'entre eux, Sherlock ne savait pas qui, peut-être les deux, et ensuite ils étaient sur le sol, et Sherlock s'étirait sur John, sentant le contact, dans chaque parties de leurs corps, et ils s'embrassaient et s'embrassaient et s'embrassaient. "Manteau," marmonna John dans sa bouche. Ses mains erraient, cataloguaient. "Tu portes toujours le manteau."

"Bien sûr que je porte toujours le manteau. J'adore ce manteau. "

"Comment peux-tu rester aussi présomptueux à propos de ton apparence même en étant un fantôme ?"

"Je peux encore me voir, tu sais." Sherlock prêtait attention à l'oreille de John. C'était une merveilleuse oreille.

Les mains de John avançaient prudemment sur la taille de Sherlock, se frayant un chemin vers la boucle de sa ceinture, puis se dirigeant vers le sud, pressant contre son érection, et Sherlock fit un bruit involontaire qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à un couinement.

"Sérieusement," considéra John, sonnant toutefois un peu étranglé. "À quoi ressemble un orgasme de fantôme? Est-ce que tu as essayé ?"

"John," protesta Sherlock, mais John avait réussi à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, se frayant un chemin dans le pantalon de Sherlock, et ses hanches se déplacèrent instinctivement pour rencontrer le toucher.

"J'aurais essayé ça tout de suite."

"Parce que tu n'es pas un génie," réussit à répliquer Sherlock, puis il haleta et grogna et dit, "Oh, mon dieu oui, juste comme ça."

"Dis-moi encore que je ne suis pas un génie."

Sherlock ne pouvait pas. Il haleta pour reprendre son souffle et se concentra sur la main de John, se précipitant pour continuer, poussant vers le haut et contre lui. Ce n'était pas parfait, ni le rythme ni la friction, mais c'était _John_ , qu'il avait toujours voulu, toujours imaginé, et qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir, et peut-être qu'un orgasme de fantôme était plus facile à atteindre qu'un orgasme humain parce que Sherlock a jouit plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, mordant l'épaule de John et ravalant un cri.

Il resta lourd et désarticulé contre John, se concentrant sur son souffle et demeurant furieux, _oh-si- furieux_ , parce qu'ils auraient dû faire ça quant il était en vie, ils auraient dû le faire il y a des années.

"Au moins, tu ne salis rien", a commenté John. Ses mains erraient sur le dos de Sherlock, comme pour le garder là, le garder solide. "Mais c'était définitivement la chose la plus étrange que j'ai jamais faite."

"Non," grogna Sherlock en relevant la tête.

"Non ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait surpasser ça selon toi ?"

"Ça," dit Sherlock, en déplaçant le corps de John avant de défaire son pantalon.

"Oh," dit John, alors que Sherlock repoussait tout ses vêtement. "Ouais, c'est ... c'est ..."

Sherlock le prit dans sa bouche.

"Oh _bon sang."_ Les hanches de John se soulevèrent brusquement.

Sherlock s'est écarté . "Tu es chanceux, les fantômes n'ont pas de réflexes nauséeux."

"Tu dois me prévenir avant de... Attends, sérieusement?"

Mais Sherlock retourna à la tâche, et John jura et se tordit et n'était généralement pas très doué pour résister à l'envie de se ruer dans la bouche de Sherlock, ce qui n'était pas un problème parce que Sherlock n'avait jamais essayé cela en tant qu'humain mais il pensait qu'il était probablement beaucoup plus facile de le faire en tant que fantôme, et il a finalement réussi à réduire John à de petits gémissements de supplication, puis il y eu un climax et _c'était_ sale parce qu'il s'est avéré que Sherlock ne pouvait pas avaler.

John ne sembla pas se préoccuper du désordre. John s'est effondré où il était, haletant.

Sherlock remonta son corps et s'installa à moitié au-dessus de lui, le nez dans ses cheveux. «La chose la plus étrange que tu ai jamais faite ?» Demanda Sherlock.

"Absolument brillant," dit John, et il tourna sa tête à l'aveuglette, cherchant une partie de Sherlock à caresser d'un baiser. Sherlock l'aida, inclinant la tête pour s'assurer que John puisse au moins atteindre sa mâchoire.

Ils restèrent là pendant un petit moment, Sherlock écoutant le cœur de John commencer à ralentir à son rythme normal, s'émerveillant de ce que c'était que d'avoir un cœur qui battait.

«Combien de temps est-ce que tu vas rester comme ça ?» Murmura John, finalement.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée," admit Sherlock. Il ne se sentait plus particulièrement furieux. Il n'était pas sûr de la manière dont il maintenait son état. Il ne voulait pas trop y penser.

"J'espère que ça va durer. Je veux dormir avec toi, me réveiller avec toi, et refaire ça. À quel point comprend-tu les choses que tu peux faire ? "

"Très peu", dit Sherlock, honnêtement. "Je comprend tout très peu."

Il y eut un autre court silence.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que _tout_ ça ?» Demanda John.

"Peut-être une nouvelle avancée pour les relations fantômes-humains", répondit Sherlock.

"Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?"

"Pour te faire taire. C'était le seul moyen. "

"Est-ce que tu voulais faire ça souvent ?" La voix de John était très douce. "Quand tu étais en vie ?"

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il déposa un baiser sur front de John et y laissa ses lèvres, enfouies dans ses cheveux.

"Oh, mon Dieu, Sherlock, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Comment avons-nous pu perdre tout ce temps ? » John tourna sa tête dans la courbe du cou de Sherlock. "Je pourrais te détester pour ça," marmonna-t-il dans sa peau. "Je pourrais te détester pour tellement de choses. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je n'ai jamais été capable de le faire. Je continue à t'aimer. Tout ce que tu fais, et _je t'aime_ juste . "

Sherlock se figea, avec John drapé autour de lui, la voix de John s'enfonçant dans sa peau, le _je t'aime_ de John. _Dis le lui en retour !_ se dit-il, se criait-il à lui-même, mais il ne pouvait pas, comment pouvait-il? Il y avait pourtant tellement de ces émotions humaines désordonnées qu'il s'était résigné à ressentir en tant que fantôme, mais cet _amour_ , tout cet incommode _amour_...

Sherlock ne dit rien. Sherlock se rapprocha de John ...

Et John tomba brusquement jusqu'au tapis qui avait été, pendant un petit moment, à quelques centimètres en-dessous de lui, alors qu'il avait été principalement allongé sur Sherlock. Sherlock, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, regarda John s'écarter de lui, loin de lui.

"Tu es toujours là?" Demanda John.

"Oui," répondit Sherlock.

"Sherlock," dit John.

Sherlock se frappa la tête contre le sol, essayant de dégager suffisamment de furie pour être de nouveau corporel. "Oui !" Insista-t-il. "Je suis ici!"

"Je suppose que c'était bien le temps que ça a duré," dit John, tristement, puis il se releva et se traîna dans sa chambre. "Je vais partir du principe que tu es toujours là," lança t-il. "Je vais prendre une douche."

Sherlock s'assit dans le salon, se haïssant, et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que le miroir était rempli de vapeur avant de flotter et d'écrire dessus: _Je suis toujours là. -SH_

.ooOoo.

Il était un imbécile, pensa Sherlock. John avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et Sherlock n'avait toujours _rien_ dit. Et John était celui qui avait tout à perdre; John était celui qui pouvait être _vu_ en le disant. Sherlock pouvait rester joliment anonyme. Si John riait de lui pour avoir dit quelque chose de si sentimental, le tournait en ridicule, se moquait de lui, Sherlock pourrait flotter, ou du moins le prétendre juste pour lui donner une leçon. Quel était _l'inconvénient_ ?

L'inconvénient était qu'il était terrifié. L'inconvénient était qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit auparavant. Ce qui était ridicule. Il avait tellement aimé John qu'il avait sauté d'un immeuble et était mort afin de le sauver. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste lui _dire_ ça? Pourquoi était-il si lâche ? Qu'avait-il à perdre alors qu'il était déjà mort ?

Sherlock s'inquiéta toute la nuit pendant que John dormait, et finalement il prit le stylo, le pressa contre le papier et écrivit ce que John avait demandé il y a une éternité, et que Sherlock avait été incapable de lui donner. " _Je t'aime. -SH"_ Il le laissa sur l'oreiller à côté de John et retourna au salon pour s'asseoir sur le canapé et attendre, attendre, attendre jusqu'à ce que John se réveille, le lise et fasse le prochain geste. Sherlock était assis, étalé, pensant à ce qu'il allait dire. _Je suis tien. J'ai toujours été tout à toi. Je ne te quitterai jamais, aussi longtemps que tu me le demanderas, juste dis moi que tu me veux ici, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît_. Il le supplierait pensa-t-il. Il supplierait avec ferveur. Il savait que c'était demander à John de consacrer et même vouer sa vie à un fantôme, au simple souvenir d'une personne, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il devait lui dire, c'était la seule chose juste à faire.

Le soleil s'est levé et sa lumière a commencé à se répandre à travers les fenêtres. John allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre-

Et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Sherlock détourna les yeux de la fenêtre, regardant anxieusement le couloir. John entra dans le salon, tenant le message dans une main, et regarda directement où Sherlock était assis sur le canapé. Sherlock le regarda à son tour. Le moment était long et ininterrompu.

Et puis Sherlock cligna des yeux. Sherlock réalisa... Il pencha la tête vers John, confus. "Tu peux me voir ?"

Et John hocha la tête.

Et Sherlock, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, sourit à John, et put enfin profiter de la vision de John, lui souriant en retour.

 _Fin._

 **O**

 **O**

Alors ? Fantastique n'est-ce pas ?

Envie de laisser une review peut-être ? Je serai heureuse d'avoir votre avis :)

À pluuuuuuuus !

O  
O  
O

*dans le texte original il y avait écrit "a literal ghost writer" ce qui est drôle parce que ça veut dire "écrivain fantôme" et ça désigne ce que nous appelons (plus maintenant non ?) un "nègre" en français: celui qui rédige un livre anonymement à la place/pour un auteur.

Autre chose j'ai écris "voilà, tu l'as enfin, ma dernière note" dans le texte mais j'imagine qu'ils disent "lettre" ou "lettre d'adieu" et pas "note" dans la vf, non ? J'espère que la référence est claire quand même.


End file.
